Why Don't You Love Me?
by SouloftheWolf
Summary: Harry Potter is horribly abused by his aunt and uncle, he hates it, he wants to be loved, so he tries to bring his parents back, but will they be the same, or... different
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- the first horrible night  
  
Harry Potter lay awake at the bottom of his cupboard. He couldn't sleep. He was too physically and mentally exhausted to sleep. That day had been horrible, but, as he heard his uncle stomping down the stairs, screaming his name, he thought this just might be the first horrible night. "Harry! Up! Get up! Now!" he heard his uncle yelling. "I have to have a little talk with you! You better meet me in the living room in five minutes, or you wont eat for a week!" Harry dragged himself out of bed (well, its really a floor) and put on some clothes. He hurriedly put on shorts, a shirt, and some socks. He then walked slowly to the living room, where his fate was to be decided. As soon as he stepped into the living room, his uncle started yelling at him. "I want to know why, Mr. Potter, you decided to go into the bathroom exactly two minutes before Dudley had to go, then proceed to take five more minutes, making Dudley wait the whole time!" I had to take a shit, thought Harry, what business is it of yours? "I didn't know that Dudley would have to go, I didn't now, i'm sorry!" "Its to late for sorry, boy!" said uncle Vernon, advancing toward him. Harry put his hands up to shield his face as the blows rang around his head. The first one was like a freight train, almost knocking him out. By the second one, he was already so dizzy that his uncle had no problem knocking him to the ground. Uncle Vernon started to kick him, while throwing insults at him, "You don't deserve to live here! Your horrible, you're a worthless piece of shit!" But his insults were to no avail, however, for they fell onto deaf ears, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was unconscious. Vernon dragged the boy back into his cupboard, and slammed the door. He was so furious! How dare Harry make his precious son wait to go to the bathroom! How dare he! He stomped back upstairs to go to bed, and think up of a new punishment to be given to Harry the next day. Some pretty gruesome one crossed his mind, but then the perfect one came to him. He would make Harry be Dudley's practice dummy for his karate lessons! That will show him not to be so god damn stuck up! About five minutes later, Harry woke up. He felt himself to see how much damage his uncle had done. Not too bad, thought Harry, after all he only had two new bruises and one more broken rib. He'd had worse. But, as he lay there, a thought that often came to his mind popped up. Am I so horrible that no one loves me? He thought. Maybe all this is my fault. No! He thought, this isn't my fault and I refuse to believe it! Someone did love me, and I want to bring them back! Tomorrow i'm leaving, no matter what the Dursleys say. I'll go to Diagon Alley and stay there until Hogwarts starts. I'll go there and look in every book I can! I know Ron and Hermione will help me! And I just have to find a way to bring my parents back! I WANT TO BE LOVED! With that thought in his head, Harry Potter fell asleep, to exhausted to stay up anymore.  
  
*What do u guys think? This is my first HP fanfic. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. The Next Day

The Next Day  
  
You guys ready for chapter two? Here we go! Thanks for the comment about spacing! I hope this works!!!  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the sound of his goddamn aunt knocking on his cupboard door. "Get up now you lazy ass! Your uncle has plans for you!"  
  
Harry groaned, sat up, turned on the light, and said "Alright, I'm up." He pulled on some socks, prepared himself for his doom, and opened the door.  
  
To his surprise, Uncle Vernon wasn't out there. no one was. How very strange, he thought for sure he was going to be pummeled again. Still tense, he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. None of the Dursleys looked at him, no one even acknowledged his presence. He sat down at the table, and reached for a piece of toast, none of the Dursleys tried to stop him. Before they changed their mind, he shoved it into his mouth. Breakfast was actually, kind of pleasant.  
  
As he was about to go upstairs, his uncle stopped him. "Be ready in five minutes, you are going to help Dudley with his lesson." He snapped.  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because I said so boy! Now move your ass, before I have to kick you up the stairs!"  
  
Fine, say what you like, thought Harry, I'm leaving in a few hours. So, he went upstairs and went to the bathroom, and came back down, slowly making his way towards the garage, where Dudley had his lessons.  
  
When he got out there, Uncle Vernon was waiting for him. "You," he spat, "are going to be Dudley's punching bag, and if I hear one, just one, bad report from Dudley, I'll kill you! You hear me?!"  
  
When his uncle left, Dudley came at him with a strong left. It knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. While he was down, Dudley took the opportunity to kick him repeatedly in the ribs, which several of them were already broken. Blinded by pain, he clumsily tried to stand up.  
  
"I guess that will teach you to make me wait, won't it? Maybe I'll tell dad you didn't listen to me just for fun, to see what he does, you think I should?"  
  
But Harry was only half listening, for his hand had just fell upon. a staple gun! Quick as a flash, he jumped up and slammed Dudley in the face with it. He was aiming for the eye, but fell a little low and got his nose. While Dudley was jumping around, screaming in pain, he grabbed a shovel and slammed him in the face with it, knocking him out. He then ran back up towards the house.  
  
He snuck in through the window, grabbed all of his belongings, school stuff, cloak, shoes, extra socks, owl, the usual, and snuck out of the window.  
  
His plan was that he would hide somewhere and wait for nightfall, then call the night bus, and catch a ride to the Leaky Cauldron. There he would live until he went back to school, where he knew Ron and Hermione would help him bring back his parents. He just had to make it until September 1st.  
  
But first he had to find a hiding spot. He looked around for what seemed like forever, until finally he found the perfect hiding spot. It was a small little space in between two buildings.  
  
He went in there and, since he hadn't slept properly in two months, sat down and fell right asleep. When he woke up, it was already pretty dark, so he crawled out and stuck out his wand hand.  
  
All of a sudden, a large bus appeared out of no where. He hitched a ride and made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender, gave him room number 313. he went iin and immediately fell asleep again. Tomorrow he would get his school things.  
  
  
  
sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the holidays, and my grandma died. its been hectic, anyway, I hope you liked chapter two, the next one will be more interesting, I promise. 


End file.
